Time can't be undone
by Sprinter's daughter
Summary: Stretch finds out about Casper's best friend Ella that Ella is his little girl. She's been living with his wife's abusive brother Vince Carter. So he takes Ella in his own care and turns the gang human. Now as he rasies Ella, Fasto and Stinkie raise Casper. Spanking children
1. Chapter 1

Ella was best friends with Casper she offended visited him he liked that she came over all the time. His uncle's Fatso, Stinkie and Stretch hated that a human came over. Kibosh came over one day while Ella was visiting he saw her he got angry. Ella saw him and tumbled in fear.

" Casper who is this?" Kibosh asked in a growl and Ella started crying

" This is Ella she's eight years old." Casper said a little bit scared for his friend and Kibosh glared at her

Ella covered her head as he came toward her, her birth certificate showed, Father: Stretch Robert McLaren, Mother: Alexandra Annabell McLaren and child name: Ella Elizabeth McLaren. Ella had buries on her and she looked back up Kibosh was shocked. Casper held out his hand she reached for it and then the door opened.

" ELLA!" Vince yelled and Ella shook in fear

" Uncle Vince." Ella said in a low whisper, he went up to her and grabbed her

" What are you doing here you little brat?" Vince said as Ella tried to get his hands off her neck and he growled

" Am sorry." Ella cried then he threw her and Stretch showed himself then scared Vince out of the house

Casper went to his friend quickly and she was crying saying sorry. Then she saw Fatso, Stinkie and Stretch she sniffed as Stretch gently got her in his arm's.

" Ella how long has he been doing this to you?" Casper asked what her father was thinking and she looked up with green teary eyes

" Ever since I was five." Ella sniffed and Stretch held his daughter close to him

" Sweetie my brother Fatso is gonna take you to your new room, you are not going back to that man ever." Stretch said as Ella smiled and hugged him

" Thank you." Ella whispered as Fatso picked her up and carried her to her room

Fatso came back down after putting his niece in the bed and Kibosh left. Casper looked at his three uncle's and Stretch sighed.

" Vince is related to Ella because he is Alexandra's brother but I will make me the guardian since we can turn human." Stretch said as they all turned human and Stretch went to Vince's place

" So your alive come to take your brat, go ahead take her Alexandra should have never had her and married you." Vince said as Stretch almost lost his temper and glared at Vince

" You will never lay a hand on my daughter again or see her again, Alexandra loved me and if I knew before I died I had a daughter I would have come back her to kick your. $&." Stretch said as Vince sneered and Stretch left his home going back home

Casper and Ella were playing, Casper was back to normal his blond hair and blue eyes, a green shirt and blue jeans with red tennis shoes. Ella looks more like Stretch then Alexandra, she had Alexandra's black hair, Alexandra's eyes, Stretch's, face and ears Stinkie had Brown hair, Brown eyes and he was dressed in the clothes he died in. Fatso had Brown hair and eyes, his yellow shirt, with his blue jeans and shoes. Stretch looked at himself he hair his brown hair, Brown eyes, he wore a blue shirt with jeans and shoes.

Ella looked at him with a smile but he knew he had to tell her the rules and the punishments. He told her to come to him along with his brothers and Casper. He sat down and put her on his lap.

" Ella am your father there are rules and punishments but we will never abuse you like your uncle, rule one: No yelling, rule 2: no lying, rule three: no breaking anything in the house, rule four: no disrespecting anyone or disobeying and rule number five: we are here to protect you not hurt you now the punishments are a spanking, grounding and a mouth wash if you say something naughty." Stretch said looking at his daughter and she blinked back tears

" Are you really my daddy, Uncle Vince said you were dead." Ella asked as Stretch sighed and held her close

" Yes sweetie I am your daddy and I'll never leave you I promise." Stretch said as Ella smiled and hugged him

" I love you papa." Ella said as he kissed her head and carried her room after dinner

He tucked her in then read her a bedtime story until she fell asleep. He smiled at his little girl then went to bed, Casper was asleep so was Fatso and Stinkie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella woke up thinking everything was a dream. When she walked down stairs she saw Stretch, Stinkie, Fatso and Casper on the couch.

" Ella good morning sweetie." Fatso said as she smiled and went to her Uncle

" Hello Ella." Stinkie said as she waved and her father picked her up

" Now none of this shy business am your daddy and you don't have to be shy." Stretch said as she nodded and hugged him

" Hey Uncle Stretch what am I going to do about scare school since we're no longer ghost?" Casper asked as Stretch looked at him and sighed

" Looks like I have to enroll you both in real school." Stretch said as both his brother's spit out there drinks and looked at him

" Can't Kibosh let Casper and Ella in scare school?" Fatso asked looking scared and Stretch sighed

" Actually I can since there are no rules about it." Kibosh said as Ella jumped in her father's lap and hugged him tight

" Th Thank you Kibosh." Stinkie said as his brothers nodded and Kibosh left

Ella looked up at her daddy with a smile then her and Casper went outside. He was playing baseball she didn't like baseball. Then his baseball hit the window then Stinkie came outside angry.

" CASPER!" Stinkie said as Casper gulped and Ella looked at her Uncle

Stretch got Ella and Stinke got Casper then got them outside. Stretch took Ella in his study and Stinkie was in the living room spanking Casper with his hand.

" You "smack" do " smack" not "smack" play "smack" baseball "smack" near " smack" the "smack" house " smack" young man!" Stinke said spanking his nephew and Casper cried out

" Am sorry!" Casper said as Stinkie got his up then rubbed his back and looked at him

" Your grounded for a month go to your room Casper." Stinkie said as Casper nodded and went to his room

Back at the study

" Ella why didn't you come to me when Casper was playing to close to the house?" Stretch asked his daughter and she looked down

" I was scared daddy." Ella said as Stretch sighed and held her

" Ella you don't have to be scared of me am your daddy I would never hurt you but am afraid I have to spank you." Stretch said as Ella sobbed then he placed her over his lap and he spanked her

After the spanking he held her close then Ella hugged her daddy and cuddled him. Stretch held her he hated that he had to do that to her and she snuggled up to him.

" I love you daddy." Ella said as Stretch smiled then he felt his heart melted and he hugged her

Stretch looked down when he felt her do limp fearing the worse but he smiled as he saw she fell asleep on his chest. He didn't move Fatso got a blanket and a pillow, Stretch put it over then after laying on the couch in his study. He watched her for a little bit then fell asleep.

Fatso and Stinkie couldn't help it they took pictures of them together. Then when Stretch woke up along with Ella he chased after them with a frying pan. Ella and Casper laughed while watching them. Then it was nighttime Stinkie and Fatso put Casper to sleep. Then Stretch was tucking in Ella she yawned and he kissed her head.

" Night daddy love you." Ella said as he kissed his cheek and he smiled

" Love you to sweetie." Stretch said leaving the room and she fell asleep

" What a pretty little girl when you become older you will become mine." Kibosh whispered looking at the girl and he smiled


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Stretch was on the couch Casper was looking at his Uncle. Stinkie and Fatso sighed, Ella was asleep on the other couch.

" Uncle Stretch why did you spank Ella it was my fault." Casper said as Stretch sighed and looked at his nephew

" I don't know I was just worried about her, am not uset to being a father." Stretch said as Casper smiled then came back with a baby book

" Here this helped dad when he was alive." Casper said as he gave the book to his Uncle and Stretch ruffled his Nephew's hair

Stretch read the book then after Ella woke up Stretch gently got her and placed her on his lap. She smiled at him and he hugged her.

" Am sorry for spanking you yesterday sweetheart am not uset to being a daddy I guess it's gonna take some time but am willing to give it a try." Stretch said as Ella give him a hug and she looked at him

" Kay daddy I love you." Ella smiled sweetly and Stretch hugged her again

Stretch kissed her head then she got off his lap and then they ate breakfast. After Breakfast, Casper went to Scare school and Stretch took Ella to her first day of Scare school.

" You''ll do fine Ella remember listen to your teacher, I love you sweetheart." Stretch spoke gently and nicely to his daughter

" Love you Daddy." Ella said as her teacher came out of the room and saw the two

" Come along Miss. McLaren." Mrs. McDonald said as she frowned and Ella went with her teacher

Ella was scared she looked back her daddy was waving she could tell he was worried to. When she got in the classroom every monster looked at her.

" Hey look a Fleshy." Rhonda the Vampire said as her best friend John the werewolf growled

" Settle down class we have a new student today her name is Ella McLaren the daughter of Stretch McLaren now I know she's human but will just have to get use to it." Mrs. McDonald said as the class groaned and she sat down

For Ella this was only beginning and for the class glareing at her she didn't like this school. McDonald taught how to Scare and Ella was mostly scared of everybody.


	4. Chapter 4

_Stretch went to bed after tucking in Ella. He remembered his wife and his beloved. Alexandra was beautiful, sweet, innocent and she didn't deserved to be killed._

_Stretch looked at the pictures of him and her. He knew she crossed over so he was alone with there little girl. But that was ok Ella was safe and protected from harm. Nobody was going to hurt her on his watch and he would make sure of that._

_The next morning Ella was hiding and Stretch was looking for it. It was time for school and she was late. Then he found her and she looked at her daddy._

_" Ella what's wrong?" Stretch asked as she sniffed and looked at him_

_" Everyone at school hates me, I don't want to go." Ella cried as he picked her up and comfort's his daughter _

_" Ella I know it's weird time at school but I promise nothing will happen to you my precious child." Stretch said looking at her and she smiled_

_Ella let her daddy hold her then he took her to school. As he watched her he realized that he missed his little girl that he loved so much he would protect her no matter what._

_Author's note: Hey guys am starting school on Monday so am going to continue writing in December sorry about the short chapter been a busy day with my nephew and niece today. I love them both my nephew is one year's old and my niece is a newborn. Anyway if no stories are updated am at school. _


	5. Chapter 5

Stretch was worried his daughter fell sick and the doctor was in the room with her. He paced back and fourth he was so worried about his little girl.

" Sir am sorry there's nothing more I can do, I give her to about 12 midnight." The doctor said as Stretch closed his eyes and tears steamed down his face

" Thank you may I go see her." Stretch asked as the doctor nodded and left

Stretch went in his daughter's room what he saw broke his heart, his daughter pale as a ghost she looked like death was near her. He went beside her and held her small hand. Stretch sobbed as he watched her breath and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Stretch had sent Casper away for a few days until his cousin recovered but it didn't look like she would.

" Ella, daddy loves you so much please please stay with me I can't lose you." Stretch said as he looked at her and her eyes opened

" I love you to daddy." Ella said as she reached for him and he picked her up

He laid her on his chest and held her close to him. He feared the worst for his little girl and he cried himself to sleep. The next morning was awful there was no laughter, no joy and happiness. Casper was near his Uncle Fasto and Stinkie was near Stretch as There friend Dave put the casket in the ground.

Stretch looked at the casket with tears in his eyes and going down his face. It wasn't until this morning he woke up finding Ella was dead and all the life from her opened eyes gone. He turned his head away not bearing the thought of that scene.

" I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Every father's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe." Stretch sung as they buried his little girl and he kneeled down at the newly grave

" am sorry." Stretch said as he turned toward his brothers and he left the grave with a heavy heart


End file.
